teach me love
by asoom
Summary: atem won the final duel against yougi and his soul didnt move on afterlife , he got his own body he even went to the same high school with his friends ,tea love him does atem loves her back or not what she gonna do when the girls will be around atem?
1. first day

**hallow this is my first story**

**first atem/tea pairing**

**Second, this is a romance, 100 percent ok i will leave you now with the story enjoy ! xoxo**

**I don't owe yu-gi-oh**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxx

_atem won the final duel against yougi and his soul didnt move on afterlife and he got his own body he even went to the same high school with his bestfriends ,tea still love him ,does the pharaho loves her back or not what she gonna do when the girls will be around atem?_

the clock read 5:30 am

it was her first time to wake up that early, even though she sleeped late for celebrating for yami that hes staying with theme,after he won the battle against yougi his soul didnt move to afterlife the gange wanted to make a party for celebrating him being with theme eventhough he was sad that his soul won'nt move on but at the same time he is happy that he is staying with his best friends espicialy yougi ,he even got his own body he has the freedome to be him just him ATEM

tea was thinking her mind never stopped about how she was about to lose her love how she was about to live like this with out seeing him a single day ,she was thinking about the party he was happy all people he was love was there for him yougi, joey, tristan ,serenty ,mai, duck ,marik ,bakura, ishizu ,and me everybody went to their hom late ,it was too late shes wondering how she wake up now?she even dont fell sleeping maybe because she was so happy?or maybe she was thinking about him or maybe because she cant wait to see him?

tea stood from her bed it was so early now to dress for school so she went to her window and started at the sky

xxxxxxyougi's home xxxxxx7:00

yougi wake up ,he looked at yami's bed but he wasnt here he asked him self 'where he could be

he thene stood from his bed and went down sters he heard a voice comes from the kitchen when he entered he saw that atem sitting on chair eating breakfast with grandpa were talking about the party and about what happend all past times he was with yougi facing enimy ,yougi came in "cant u wait guyz until i wake up"yougi joked yamis smiled while grandpa laughed"sit dawn yougi i will get ur plate now yougi sat in "i didnt want to wake u up u seemed too tierd from yesterday"yami said

"it was agreat party all of us engoyed yami "

yami smiled while grandpa put yougi's plate infront of him at the table and thene went to leave theme together.

yami looked down at his plat surely he was thinking while yougi broke the silence between theme"im sorry yami"with that atem looked at yougi confusing"i know that you sad beacuse i didnt win the duel and your soul didnt move on"yougi said sadly while looking dawn at his plat

im not mad at you yougi"yami said smiling at yougi while yougi just looked at him dont know what to say"

""and..iam happy anyway it would be realy hard to be away from my best friend..or shall i say my brother now "atem said laughing joined him yougi

"oh yeah i forgot for a minute that you my brother now"atem will go to high school well it is his first day to school they will knowing people that atem is yougis twins ,he was taking his education in another country and now he came to live with his brother and his grandpa

.

yougi and atem finished their breakfast and dressed for their uniform while yougi dressed his own daily clothis because he dont have school uniform yet and thene became ready to high school

tea,,joey,and tristan was sitting in their usally desk talking

"i cant belive that atem will atend school with us wow "joey said with not beliving look

"not him alone marik too"tristan said

"yeah its weird huh"joey said looking at tristan

"you guyz forgot about someone"tea said while joey and tristan looked at her confusing

joey was about to ask but someone's familar voice was faster"who?"the teens looked up to a tall boy

"hey duke"tristan and joey greeted him while tea smiled at him,he greeted back as he pulled the chair out and sat beside tea

"so who is the third new student"duck said looking at tea

"rebecca"tea said while joey and tristan looked surprisingly

"wow yougis is gonna love school"joey said laughed joined him duck and tristan

hey thats not funny ,yes the girl love yougi and...kinda i think yougi like her too"tea said simply while the gange looked at her with a weaird look"

""you are not mad ?"tristan said to tea

"why i would be mad?"

""we thought that you have a crush with yougi"joey said looking at tea,tea didnt know what to say she would be lie if she said that she wasnt until she met the pharaho and fall in love with him

"noo..yougi...is my friend no more"tea said smiling tring to make theme belive well she is hones he is now her bestfriend

"why i have a feeling that you hide someone's love in your heart tell me if im wrong"duck smirked while joey and tristan was looking at tea trying to know if it is true

""no..no i mean yes yes you are wrong about that i dont have a crush"tea let out really fast with an embarrassed look came over her face

"but i said love not crush"

"both "tea said trying to make her answer clear

"is it kaiba?i dont know i have a feeling that it is him"

"KAIBA THAT..."joey yelled after hearing kaiba's name,well he is always yelling when he hear kaiba's name,but now it was tea's turn to yell

"kaiba? you surly joking me ..."

a girl entred the class running toward tow other girls gotten the teens attention came to her quickly as if they know she have news,tea tried to hear what they say "hes twins brother omg he is so handsome and sexy "the girl said screaming making the whole class looking at theme and hearing what she said

tea felt a weaird feeling ,she feel heart pace speeding up,she had a feeling that she know whos that mysterious person,two shadow dispays short one while the other was tall the tow persons came in while the whole class was looking not beliving surprizingly, tea said to her self 'it is him'

**the first chapter, i have alot of ideas and surprise to this story review plz so i can know what you think of it**

**srry for grammar mistakes next chapter will be update soon xoxo**


	2. girls fight

tea felt a weaird feeling ,she feel heart pace speeding up,she had a feeling that she know whos that mysterious person,two shadows appeared short one while the other

was tall the two persons came in while the whole class was looking at theme almost at him, tea said to her self 'it is him'

chapter one:girls fight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

her eyes got wider as if it is the first time she see him , but she turned her eyes from him after she noticed that duck looks at her,she feel heart pace speeding up when he came closer to her place. then joy, tristan and duck stand up to greet atem and yougi,tea stand up trying to find her words out ,when he looked at her she felt her cheeks burning and her words cant come out she kept telling her self _' come on say it say it just hi uhhh stupid_ ' then she heared another voice coming from a short guy that she totally forgot he was here

"tea? are you ok"yougi asked her

"uh yea sorry i just didnt sleep well ... "she then turned the conversation to atem

"im happy that you will be with us atem"she was happy that she finally spoke.

"im happy too that i will be with you guys"atem sayed smiling at her that made her smile too.

they moved their eyes from each other when they heard a familiar voice "would you guys be happy to having me in school too?"

"marik!"the gange said happily as they saw marik stand beside bakura,they greated each other then bakura was the first to speak" i was surly knew that he would never find the way to school so i gave him a ride"bakura said

"looks like you guys became best friends"tea said smiling at theme

"yeah i never though that we will be friends after we all got with"marike said with a sad tone it made him think back to his time in battle city

"come on just forget about the past"tristan said trying to make marike feel well

the class bell rang,students began entering the class followed them the teacher and rebbecca joy and tristan looked at yougi and then started laughing together when he turned red after he saw rebbecca, then tea hit them on their shoulders they stopped laughing when she came toward theme "hey guys"the teens said hello to her then she turned her eyes toward yougi "hi yougi"

"h..hi rebbecca how are you"yougi answered shyly

"im great after i saw you today im realy happy that i will see you everyday"rebbecca said looking at his eyes and seemed realy happy

"..me too"he answered realy fast,then joy leand on him wispering in his ear slyly "tell her you look beautiful today"then yougi turned more red "i cant"then tea punch joy

"fine fine i will stop now"joy said getting back when he saw tea warning him with her eye he know she can do more than a weak punch

every body went to their usual desks while atem takes place beside yougi and his other side was tea's place she made sure to sit beside him,rebecca was behind yougi beside her bakura and duck that was behind tea while joy and tristan behind bakura and duck

the teacher started the class with making the new students knowing theirself to the class then students opened their books then the door of the class opened. her high heels made a loud voice, her wavy n' long yellow hair looked realy good and

her eyes that of bright green that reflect of arrogant personality ,she walked in casually as if she didnt know she was late

she made her way toward a group of three girls that seemed to be her friends.

"why you didnt knock on the door befor you enter"the teacher asked her

"i did but you didnt hear me"the girl answered simply with a litile tone of rude thene one of the girls said "yes she did we heard her "then the teacher turned back to his book taking the class attention what seemed to atem that she was the leader of her group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after 20 minuts of the class tea's ear kept perking up everytime she hear someone mention atem's name,she looked from her book thene looked at the four girls seated in the desk infron of her she became angry because she know they speak about atem she thene looked at him and found him look very foucuse at the teacher she thene felt relax on her chair then the teacher wrote something on the board so every body wrote after him,then tea heard atem ask for pen from yougi who kept looking in his back pack,so tea found it a good chance to win a thank u and smile from him but the blond hair girl was faster "you can use my extra pen"

"thank u"he said smiling at her that made tea felt she is going to be sick she even noticed that when she gave him her pen their fingers touched together which made her more angry then the girl looked at her friends grinning and happy to have gotten his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

finally after getting out of the class tea walked beside atem trying to have his attention"how you saw chemistry" tea asked trying to start a conversation "its good i like it"atem answered simply "what?like it?ew i hate chemistry"joy said to him"thats why you are failing"rebicca informed him with a smile

"so you are the new student?"the gang looked behind theme

"it is the first time you see me so yeah im the new student"his answer made tea think'_he just can say yes,is he likes her look?'_on the other hand the girl smiled

"so.."tea stoped her talk"didnt you notice that there are two other new students here?"tea said trying to not make her angry show up

"yeah i noticed and i think you noticed too that i didnt care?"the girl said with a rud tone which made her group laugh

"i didnt know that you so rud"

"and you bitch"

"bitch?you're like a roller gets a turn"tea yelled

"tea!"atem said not beliving what she said

"im what?dont play with me kide because im able to make you cry"the girl said to tea while getting closer to her and looking directly at her eyes

"you ca.."atem and joy stoped the fight

"guyz thats enogh"

but even that didnt make theme move their eyes from each other

"it is the start for a new war"

a new love war

to be continue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok thats for the second chapter,i hope you enjoyed it,,i'm sorry for the long wait i know i waited like three monthis or more to update my second chapter loll ,big thanks for people who reviwed promise next chapter will be update faster than this one

p.s:you will know what i mean by 'new war ' in my next chapter and sure it will be way more interesting than this one ,i will make sure every chapter to have enough romantic moments as i said befor its 100% romantic storry just wait .oh and pleas review .i want to know how im doing.


	3. she will pay for it

chapter three: she will pay for it

"it is the start for a new war"

words came from hanna's lips it was mysterious to others but for other people like tea it was so clear what does it mean .studets started to gather but lucky for the girls the fight was over , almost after yami said thats enogh, and yes joey joined him too but its like he was invisible atem's voice was the only voice the girls can hear right now ,he was the guy they were fighting about.

888888888888888888the lunch area88888888888888888888

the gange was sitting in their spot, eating their usual pasta and peice of chocolate cake that have a taste like a bad smell of a socks that never washed in like two years ago but they eat it in the school not smell it which is worst, but no one can objects because that will be violates rules anyway the gange was sharing a realy important talk ,realy realy important.

"come on yugi we will have fun trust me"said joey in excited tone to the poor yougi.

"guys i cant i do realy have alot of homework to do"said yugi while playing with his food.

"you see us playing video games every day?"asked tristan whos mous full of food.

"you mean we already playing video games every day" rebbecca corrected him

"Mmfine you will be the loser one here" joey said giving up while yugi finally relaxed contanue playing with his food

"however, atem with us right pharaoh?" duck asked looking from yugi to atem ,it was the first time someone call him pharaoh after closing this step from his life..

but..

"this food suck" atem said while lifted his head up from his food, by which it was clear his mind wasnt in the video games it was in the chocolate cake's taste of socks

"welcome in my world"said joey eating the last peice of cake from tea's food

"welcome in my world?you almost ate tea's food" said very-shourt -obnoxious-intelligent girl that name rebbecca

"hey tristan joined me by the way"joy shouted

"to be honest yes"tristan said with a big smile a cross his face

"im not hungry anyway"tea said while liftied her head up from her empty plate

"you right tea that food didnt make to eat"rebbecca joked didnt notice the sad face that painted on tea's face well no one noticed that except atem ,he always helped her if she were in a dangerous but dangerous times are over now but he can see her hurt heart he even can feel it he always felt her hurt, anger, happy and her love toward him but his feeling was wrong when it informed him that she loves him as a friend not more than noticed his eyes on her but she tried to act as she is fine but that didnt fool him

"rebbecca... how about coming to my home today so we can do homework together"tea asked rebbecca

"sound good ok i will ask my grandpa thene"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

at this time on the other side of the same place but another table had four girls sitting on it

"i think she dares you hanna "said a short black-hair girl who was said debbie

"she dont have the able to dare me no one can dare me"hanna answered while eating food that debbie's mom made it she always made the food so the four girls do not eat from the school's food,well it was hanna's idea that one of the girls every day will have her turn to get a food for her three other friends, but for sure theres no turn on hanna because she is the boss on theme she say and puts a ruls and the girls just do what she want without thinking ,all of that because they get their popular from her,hanna was the most beautiful girl in the school ,theres no boy didnt fell in love with her and if not she have her ways to make him fell in love with her ,her three friends debbie, jill and alex each of theme fight to approve to hanna that she is deserve to be her best friends, but actually no one of them was her best friend even shes not feel like they are her friends her only friend was money and herself ,her dad have one of the biggest company which she is made to be the second richest girl in the town after seto kaiba.

"maybe she just like him "sayed simply a goergeous-young brown-hair girl who was said alex

"dont be stupid honey every girl here joeuls from me and waits for a chance to fell me but she plays with the wrong person i wil show her up what can i do"

"yes you right hanna we have to revenge from her"

yeah im with you we have to revenge she is the one who start it"

"and she will pay for it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and that it , im realy sorry for that short chapter it had to be longer but im realy very busy that week which i maybe will have no time to write this week promis i will try to write the next chapter befor a weak,dont forget to review ,it always makes me write faster.

thank you" port rocks" for the review and dont worry i promised to update early this time and here is the chapter,i had wait three days this time not three months lol.

p.s: more surprise next chapter


	4. keep it a secret

_chapter four:KEEP IT A SECRET_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

getting to half of the day "i cant slove the last proplem"tea said throwing her book on the ground and layed on her bed"it easy dont worry i can explain it to you"rebbicca said from her glasses getting already to her history homework.

"sure rebbica its easy for you because you intelligent"tea said looking on the other side at the window.

"tea?are you okay"rebbicca said feeling something is wrong with her.

"yeah ..why you ask"tea yelled without feeling her self and all what rebbicca did is looking at her thinking did she say anything wrong?

"rebbicca am so sorry i didnt mean to yell at you"tea apologize

"im not mad..am yelling all the time at you anyway so am thankful you still talk to me anyway"rebbicca said joking with a sweet smile appeared on her face"you are a good girl rebbicca i will never get made at you we are friends at the end..friends dont ger made from each other right?"tea said from her heart

"friends?realy you think we are?"rebbicca asked confusing

"yeah why you think we dont"tea replied dont with wondered look apeared on her face

"i thought you hate me because..i stole yugi from you"

"noo..why the hell you guys think i love yugi"tea said laughing and when she looked at rebbecca's face she just saw like _'come on dont lie'_

"ok fine i WAS in love with you but for your information i dont NOW"

"WHY? DID HE KNEW THAT ? !"

"no he didnt !"

"DONT LIE TELL ME THE TRUTH DID HE DUMB YOU!"

"NO HE NEVER KNOW!"

"WHY!"

"I DIDNT SEE A POINT FOR THAT"

"WHY"

"CAN U STOP SAYING WHY WHY ! "

"no i wont till i know the truth now tell me WHY ! "

"REBBICCA STOP YOU ANNOY ME "

"I NEED TO KNOW THAT, THATS YUGI OK AN..."

"BECAUSE I LOVED ATEM OK? HE EVEN DONT KNOW THAT I WASTE ALL MY WAYS TO INFORM HIM MY FEELINGS, I WAS ABOUT TO DIE FOR HIM TWISE AND HE...NOTHING THE TRUTH IS HE DONT love me rebbica he dont"tea said the last part in low voice and sobbing at the same time "oh tea am sorry i.."rebbicca didnt know what to say she just hugged tea to feel her comfortable

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

atem was laying on his bed"hey"yugi called him after he saw him thinking"hello we are calling from the earth "

"uh sorry yugi i didnt hear you" atem answered while yugi sits infront of atem on bed

"i dont think you okay"

"no am fine i just.. was thinking"

"what you were thinking about?"

"..tea"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxte a's homexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"so you loved him all this time"rebbicca asked tea while they were sitting on tea's bed

"yeah"tea answerd

"i don't know if u going to belive me but apart of my heart felt that..lol but my other part was knew you love yugi" rebbicca said scoffed but when she saw tea's face like she gonna kick her ass ...

"ok sorry was in love with him, better?

"yeah"

"you know he's a jerk for not loving you anyway"

"dont say that about him"

"ok ok sorry "

"feeling good now after i knew there was nothing between yugi and you"the two girls was thinking with a joy ..rebbicca was happy that yugi is her own now while tea was happy that finally theres some one share her secret and can help her ...they stayed like this for a while until rebbicca spoke

"why didnt u tell him"rebbicca said moving her eyes from the windows to tea's eyes

"i cant..what if he dont love me"tea said with a scare tone

"hmmm yeah you may lose his friendship too"

"yeah its enough for me that he talk to me anyway"tea sighed

"wait..so that you were angry from that girl?"rebbicca said quickly

"you mean hanna?"tea asked confusing

"so her name is hanna "

"yeah and i thinks she likes him"tea said with angry tone

"she looks bitch anyway"

"right ?"

"yeah..but"

but what?"

"i dont know but she said a weird words like new war?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxatem and yugi's homexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"you think about tea?"yugi asked confused

"yeah i think something is wrong with her from the fight with that blond girl"

"hanna?"

"hanna is her name?"

"yeah and i agree with you what had made tea get angry from her?"

"i dont know but i think she wasnt okay"

"hmmmmm what i want to know is why she would fight with hanna she know that shes not an easy girl to talk with "

"is she that dangerous yugi"atem said smirking

"you dont realy know her atem"yugi tryed to warn atem

"what i realy know is talking to tea "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtea's homexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hanna is like the princess of the school"

"yeah?"

"she have alot of storys with boys and fights with girls of the school but she always win"

"hmmm"rebbicca was listening to tea

"her last was a girl she was in love with the same guy that hanna's likes "

"and what happend"rebbicca got excited to hear the next...

"i dont know but what i heard is they say that hanna cut off the girl's hair "

"what? all of it?rebbicca shocked of what tea's said

"yeah the next day when the girl came to school she was put on her head a wig..and hanna take off this wig in front of the whole school"

"oh that bitch"rebbicca said still in shock

"the girl cried and ran off from the student eyes...everybody was laughing at her"

"and what happend to this girl?"

"she left the school and we never saw her face againe"

"you know that she had the most beautiful long-black hair in the school? surly hanna was jeaouls from her because of that"tea finished and rebbicca can see the anger on her face

"and what happend to the boy?"

"he asked hanna out thene she left him after 3 days"

"she realy dangerous tea and maybe she likes atem "

"yeah she likes him..i think all girls of the school likes him too you didnt see how they where looking at him?"tea said irritated

"yeah..what you gonna do?"tea sighed

"am not letting her stole him from me i dont care how dangerous she is..i will win this time not her rebbica"

"i hope so tea"

"thank you rebbica i felt better after talking with you with that"tea said smilling while handing rebbicca's hand

"theres no thank you between friends and i will always help my friend whenever she needs help" they both smiled

"oh, rebbecca look can you k.."

"yeah keep it a secret dont worry"

the girls then turn their attention to the remaining of their homwork, after two hours rebbicca left tea's home after reciving a call from her grandpa,tea stayed the other hour watching t.v thene she went to her bed room and went to a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxin the morningxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ding dong...ding dong...ding dong...ding dong...ding dong... ding dong...ding dond..ding dong ding dong...

tea wake up when loud and consistent knocking on her door wakes her up .she ran towards the door and didnt notice that she was wearing a black nightgown that reached up to her knees and have a big open from her chest which shows a big look of her breasts . tea reached for the door and pulled it open ,ready to yell at the person infront of her,but all her planned yells fell shourt just by one look at the person _atem was standing infront of her _

"ATEM?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

finally the fourth chapter is up. am apologize for the long wait but you guys have to forgive me i just started my college first day last week and things is going well now and am already started on the next chapter...


	5. promise me

chapter five:promise me

_**tea wake up when loud and consistent knocking on her door wakes her up .she ran towards the door and didnt notice that she was wearing a black nightgown that reached up to her knees and have a big open from her chest which shows a big look of her breasts . tea reached for the door and pulled it open ,ready to yell at the person infront of her,but all her planned yells fell shourt just by one look at the person**__**atem was standing infront of her**_

"A-a-atem?"tea choked her words out,atem was a bout to speak but suddenly his check went pink "i..i can come later if you were busy right now?"

"busy?noo am not busy at all why you think i.."she suddenly knew whats goin on ,she was almost naked infrom of him and all her reaction and ideas is to run away from his eyes and thats what she did ,she ran toward her bedroom without saying a single word while atem was standing there dont know what to do ,enter or standing out but he desided to enter and wait for her,tea went quickly to her closet and almost toke what her hand near to, she wear a black skinny jeans and a while t-shirt which shows her curvy beauty body she looked sexy in it she thene looked at her self in the mirror and prushed her hair quickly,her heart was thuping louder and louder ,she finaly desidet to go and face him .atem was standing there in living room looking at her small apartment the decore is somehow the blue color , it was cute,simple and reflect of her cute and pretty personality atem smiled then his eyes were foucused on the bedroom door where tea puts some clothis on her naked body thene the door open and she stepped out he noticed first her blush checks and then he rememberd what just happend 10 minuts ago, he looked out the window when she felt her nervous, and spoke "your a partment cute..just as you"he said the last part inocently with a sweet smile which made tea's check bluching even more thene she finally spoke

"thank you...am glade you like it"tea said with a smile on her rosy lips,atem then desided to look at her and spoke"i though something went wrong with you..when i knocked that hard i was a fraid about you..you never answered me so.." "no no need to say that am the wrong person here i was just sleeping and i didnt hear the knok "she added with a sheepish smile , along pause followed before atem apoke

"i wanted to talk to you"the sexy voice of atem sent delicious shivers down tea's spined

"sure..umm what a bout a long walk in the park"tea said in a sweet voice

"yeah as you like"he said coolyly which made her feel more comfortable,atem left first to open the door for tea ,who felt sweet for his action,he then closed the door behind them and walked beside tea

"so,where you wanna go?"he said in a cheerful tone

"hmmm did you ate you breakfast?"tea asked

"no"he added confused.

"good i know a good resturant here "

"after you"atem said gently while tea giggled

they both walked together and then entered a resturant and chose a table behind theme a beauty view of the nature and beauty morning,when they both sitdown tea pick up the menu and said in a sweet voice "i will pick you my favorit breakfast here"

while tea check the menu atem gave her a long look ,he looked at every detail in her face, her ocean blue eyes,her shiny brown hair and her rosy lips, he never toke a time to looke at her like that simply she was probably the most beautiful girl atem had ever see, but when tea looked at him to tell her choise he moved his eyes quickly at the other side.

"ook i think the egg is okay "he wasnt sure if she was asking or just inform him

"ok thats fine"atem smiled ,they orderd and ate their breakfast and spoke almost in every thing school,duling times and even about kaiba whos now in another country dealing for bussiness,when both of theme done they continued walking they were almost the same hight and their steps were slow.

"soo..you wanted to talk to me about something?" tea spoke while turning her head to look at him remembring his suddenly visite at her home

"yeah.. i was worrid about you"he said looking directly infront of him which made tea made'why he dont look at me ?'

"you were worrid about me?"tea asked him;she lifted an eyebrow

"yeah is things going well with you?"he asked still not looking at her ,tea gave him a weak glare.

"yeah why you ask?"she said still looking at the corning of his eyes hopefully this time to look at her,but this time he did look at her shiny-blue eyes

"look we freinds if there's anything you want to talk about am ready to hear you and help you"he said in a serious face but his voice was a deep as anything els while tea went angry for calling her a 'freind' and looked directlty at her way she noticed his eyes still on her and began to feel as if atem knew what she was thinking so she spoke quickly ..

"sure we are freinds"she frowned and didnt help to make her voice not appearing the anger and made in it, there was an awkard silence,they saw a girl that went beside theme she was blond and have hanna's eyes she totaly looked like her which reminds tea to the fight day, she looked at atem and coughed him looking at her she thene went angry and spoke

"she remind you of hanna right?"tea was mildly surprized of what she just said

"you mean that blong girl?"he asked calmly

"if you were smart you would say whos hanna"her tongue seemed to act on their own

"am smart enough for not lying at you..you know why?"

"why"

"because you smart enough to find out if am lying or not"

"you still haven't asnswer my question"tea's words were sharp while yami felt himself getting exciting

"is it important for you to know my answer?"atem responsed

"yes"after tea's answer she wake -up and...

"because you my friend and as you ask me to tell you my proplems you have to tell me neither right?"tea let out really fast

"i think you right tea so tell me now why you went to a fight with hanna?"he asked looking suddnly at her and a smirk appeared on his face, tea admited that it was wrong to go into a smart conversation with him he is the pharaoh and now she have to find a smart idea to admite him that she dont like him,tea stood there for a moment not knowing what to say next , she felt her mouth went dry, this satiuation remind her when the spot was on her and she have to dance for the first time and millions of eyes on her, a moments passed away, atem puts his hands in his pocked looking directly at her eyes like a hawke as if he reads her, his smirk grew even more noticeable, waitting the answer of his question however tea finnaly spoke

"i..its not the first time we goes into a fight"she managed to say,tea didnt find an idea unless this ,atem can hear tea nervous"why?"he asked calmly but some how slyly

"she..no its a secret"she hated how he plays with her right now

"as you like if you not saying am doing the same time"atem said challenged

"uhh fine i will tell but not now"she said nervously to him

"promise?"he said stubbornly

"..i promise you"tea hated that now one day she will tell him the truth that she loves the worst he doubt that she loves him ,she felt her heart going to stop and her face had gone pale but for her luck he wasnt looking at her ,she wanted so badly to start another conversation a normal one that have no emotional and no secrets,after along walk tea's legs were burning and atem noticed her tired thene he saw the chair-park and both of theme sits to relax.

"tomorrow i will go with tristant and joey to their maneger to have my new job" atem said all of sudden ,he said softly with a sweet smile on his face apeared on,tea turned to stare at his face

"realy?wow thats a good news to hear..am happy for you"she smiled as he smiled warmly to her.

" tea..you know i can't let yugi's grandpa pay for me everything i should have some responsibe and work to give theme back their favor, i want to do anything to thank people who helped me"he said in a small voice looking at a viwo of kids who were playing football tea just looked at him.

"atem..whatever i say will never descripe your beauty heart"tea said in a sweet voice made him looking at her he didnt want to say anything he just wanted to hear her ,to hear her soft voice and to look at her bright blue eyes.

"you show to everyone that you cold and arrogant..but in reality you the most sweetest person i ever met, only people whos close to you can feel that..and..i think am close enogh to know that..and feel it"she whispered to him with light in her eyes. every word came from her heart while atem was looking deep into her eyes feeling every word she say.

"atem i..lo.."

to be continue ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well well did tea said "atem i love you?"you will find out next chapter,this is the first time i update this fast (port rocks do you forgive me now?:)),thats the end of that,well for this chapter not for the story , pleas review guys i need your reviews to live,see you next chapter.

review.


End file.
